


Seeds of Distance

by SeiShonagon



Series: Seeds [3]
Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Characters Growing Apart, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Guilt, John Constantine's Life Sucks, Mental Health Issues, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiShonagon/pseuds/SeiShonagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zed feels herself and John growing apart, and at the same time, paradoxically, feels closer to him in certain ways because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds of Distance

Zed sees John watching her, and occasionally catches a glint of regret in his eyes. She isn’t sure what it’s for – there are too many options to choose from, and John won’t talk to her about any of them.

He’d started to open up to her, that day in the church, just as she’d started to open up to him over time.

They’ve retraced those steps backwards. Now, she has so many important choices in front of her, and she can’t make them if he’s too close.

Zed thinks she might understand him a little better than she used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the last of this series. That may change, though.


End file.
